I am Lina Inverse
by Hikaru Inverse
Summary: A soul from our world got transfered into the Slayers World. She took over Lina's body and suddenly began to live her life as the supreme sorceress! She doesn't know how to cast spells and the gang suspects something is wrong! L/G Z/??
1. How i became Lina

I AM LINA INVERSE.  
  
My time has come. I am going to die soon. I lying down helplessly on my hospital bed looking at my parents and relatives crying. "Mom, I'm gonna miss you…I love you. Dad, take care of mom for me. I love you dad." I said trying to give them a smile. That was my last words. My last breathe. I can't hold any longer. I must go. I close my eyes. I felt a sharp pain through my body as my soul rises. Suddenly I could see myself down there lying down lifelessly and my parents crying. I have left my earth shell and now I seek what's above. There is Light up there. I want to reach out for it. As I was about to go further I heard a voice. A voice that is so beautiful. Sounds like a voice of an angel. " It is your time to die yet. You have a second chance. You must go and live on." The voice said. "But I'm to far away from my body? What must I do to live?" I said. "That is true. To live, you have to find a new earth shell. The light shall send you to another place. You must possess a body which has just died." The voice said. "Ok!" I said. I reached out for that light and instantly I was teleported to a new place. "Where am I?" I questioned myself. I saw a nice big house. It doesn't look modern but still it does look nice. Going through the wall, I entered the place. I went in the room and familiar faces suddenly surrounded me. There, lying down on in the coffin was a redhead. I gasped as I looked at her. She was my idol. She was Lina Inverse. Holding her hand was Gourry. If god wanted me to live, Why did I come here? Is this my desire? I watched Slayers everyday and now I'm in it? Is this heaven? I don't understand. I looked at Lina. Yes, she just died. She's only a 1 or 2 years older than me after all. I will take over her body. I floated up to her coffin and lay down as I entered her body. My body took the shape of Lina Inverse as her body…no my body began to jerk at gasp for air.  
  
"Lina!" gasped a shocked Gourry.  
  
"Gourry?" I said. He looked at me and hold me in his strong arms. I suddenly tried to feel myself. 'Oh great! No I have to live with a flat chest.' I thought. Suddenly behind me was the spirit of Lina Inverse. She smiled at me. " Hey take care of that jellyfish for me. Love him okay? Take care of my body…thank you" she said in a way that only I could here. "Gourry…Amelia…Zelgadis? What happen?" I said. "Oh Lina…I thought you died because of that disease. I missed you. Say you'll never leave me?" Gourry said with tears in his eyes. I shook my head. Out of no where a little girl with the spitting image of my new body and a Blonde boy that looks like Gourry came bursting in the room. "MOMMY!" they cried out. They hugged me. I felt so loved. This is my new life. 'Aww shucks I got babies too. I got to try to fall in love with Gourry but I can't stop looking at Zelgadis?! What about sex? With Gourry? What am I suppose to do with that! I got to take care of kids!!! Oh wait…I got powers!!! Whooo hoooooo! Besides I have Lina Inverse's Attitude and I could fall for that blonde hunk. This is just the way it is I guess.' I thought. I look at Gourry and kissed him. Then I looked at everybody. "With great power comes great responsibility. Who am I? I am LINA INVERSE" I said in a SUPERDEFORM way. Maybe it ain't so bad. I'm in Anime land!!!  
  
Yo! I'm so sorry bout the ending. Doesn't sound as good as the top part yeah I know. I want reviews ok? And um maybe you should looked up for the future new chapters on this story. I might wanna do it. Adventures of me as Lina Inverse? Well maybe. Ok bye! Ja ne~ 


	2. Things to get used to being Lina

1 Trying to be Lina  
  
Disclaimer : All this belong to the people who created it. But the soul in Lina's body belongs to me! Finally something I own…  
  
Yawn! I'm tired. Where am I? I'm hungry. Wait a minute! Why is my tummy so flat? Where are my breast?! Oh right…I forgot. I am Lina Inverse now. I have to get use to this. I think I should change some new clothes. Now let's see what's in the cupboard. Hmm not much choice. Red, Pink, Red, Pink, Yellow, Blue, Red, Pink, Red. Oh man! Lina's clothes come only in these few colours? Oh well…I have to live with it won't I? Now where is the damn Mirror. Ha! Ha! Ha! Boo! Being an anime character can be fun! Now let's try a foxy face! Boo! Ha! Ha! Ultra super deform Lina! Oh shit! How do I get back to my original form!!! Ok concentrate. Ok phew! Hmm if I am to be Lina I got to act like her. First of all I can't even do much spells. I must study. Next, Lina Inverse DOES NOT LOVE ZELGADIS. I must keep that in mind. But aww he so cute! Moving on…what shall a married Lina do in her life? Ugh my brain is going crazy.  
  
" OI LINA! I'M HOME!" Gourry shouted out. Does he do that all the time? I'm hungry. Got to eat. I'm going to cook something. "Oh hi Gourry" Gourry looked like he needed a shower or something. He's sweating. Yuck! I hate sweaty guys. "Gourry why don't you take a bath?" "Ok! Um I'll wait while you prepare!" Gourry said smiling. "WHAT?! PREPARE YOUR BATH?!" "Yeah. You looked surprise. You always prepare my bath." Gourry replied. HAAAAAA Lina actually prepares bath for the jellyfish! What am I going to do! Do I have to prepare baths for him everyday?! Well now where is the bathroom? Um there it is.  
  
Ok it's been a couple of minutes already! Finally! The it's prepared. "GOURRY! IT'S DONE!" uh oh man! That was fast! Gourry is here now I'm going to leave. Ack! Gourry's naked!! I definitely need to go out now! "Uh Lina, aren't you going to join me?" Gourry asked. What?! Lina bathe with him?! Aww it might seem nice if I was reading a fan fiction about this but the problem is I'm probably in one. Some one up there must really hate me. "Uh no Gourry! I already had a bathe" yes I am lying. Gourry just nodded and looked slightly disappointed. My face is really crimson now. Ok back to the plan! Where's the food. Aha! I'll cook soup today! Wow! The Gourry and Lina's soul really keep this house well stocked. Not that I am surprise. Okay now. Where shall I begin……………………………..15 minutes have passed. The soup is almost done. The bread is all there. Needs more stirring. Oh my god! Who is breathing down my neck. A blonde hair! Oh my dear husband again. It's so uncomfortable to have a man hugging my waist and kissing my neck. Yeah I am kind of enjoying it. But I barely know this guy. Well I know him by watching him on TV but right now I am Lina Inverse. His wife. Why does Gourry have to be so romantic at times. "Mommy! We're home!" Oh great my little devils are home. Well at least they distract Gourry from going on further. "Hi kids! Eat your bread and soup." " Mom, you're strange! Are you sure you can be full by eating this only?" Lilieve asked. "Um yes. This is the new me I guess" I'm sitting down next to Gourry again. Oh gosh I can't believe this. This is so delicious! "Mom what soup is this? It's so delicious never tried it before!" Gary remarked. "It's um. CLAM CHOWDER!" "Hey Lina! Your Clam Powder really rocks" Gourry said. "Chowder Gourry." Still the same old Gourry. "Gourry could you take me to the Library tomorrow?" I hope there is a Library. "Sure Lina!" Gourry said still busy chewing bread. I'm full. " I'm going out for a while." I closed the door behind me. Suddenly I head little Lilieve said something. "Daddy. Don't you think Mom is strange after she got back to life?" I really have to try to be the original Lina Inverse.  
  
Author: I'm really trying my best to make this work but it's a real challenge to write this. Trying to be Lina Inverse is hard for that particular soul. 


End file.
